Aftermath
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Inspired by Velf's Resil of the soul fanfiction. Based on and written after chapter 55 of Resil.


**Aftermath: By little princess of mercury**

**(Disclaimer: I don't owe spirited away and I was inspired by Velf's fanfiction. So Very little of this is mine.)**

(I read chapter 55 of Resil and I was inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy and Velf-sama if you are reading this. I hope that you enjoy it.)

A month has passed since the end of Kenshin and this time finds Chihiro at the bathhouse where Haku had left her in the care of her granny after finding her on the floor of Kenshin's main hall covered in purple blood clutching purple feathers with no sign of the sword or Linca.

(flashback)

_Haku landed on the floor noticing that Linca was nowhere to be found and that Chihiro was alive and well as was their daughter. He transformed back into his human form and walked over to her to get a closer look at his mate._

"_Little one?" He asked softly. He noticed that not only was she sobbing and slightly rocking back and forth but she was also clutching a handful of purple stained feathers. She looked up and him and said,_

"_Why? Why would she give up her life for me?" It dawned on Haku what Linca had done and promised himself that he would make sure that it wasn't in vain._

"_Little one all Linca ever wanted was for you to be happy. I know that you don't remember but Linca was more than just your sister. She was one of your best friends and would do anything to make sure that you were happy and that includes bringing you to a world that you never belonged in." he said sitting next to her._

"_But to give up her life? I mean I keep getting flashes of her and I doing things together and her getting mad at me several other times along with another woman."_

"_That's most likely Rin that you are seeing but come we must leave here before anything else happens." He told her as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Chihiro took his hand and stood._

"_How are we going to get out of here?" She asked him._

"_I have enough power to transform and fly us out of here to the nearest train station and then putting you into an enchanted sleep till you get to the bathhouse." He told her, "But be warned I am going to be transforming into a dragon. I know that you are still slightly afraid of heights but I promise that I won't drop you and if there was another way I would take it."_

"_I may not remember much about myself but it is coming back to me in small pieces and our daughter is telling me that you are telling me to trust you." She said standing back to give him room to transform."_

_He quickly became the white dragon that she had once loved so much. She got on his back and a few hours later they arrived at the train station to see Rin and Scott on the platform. Chihiro got off Haku's back and stood there._

"_Chihiro!" Rin exclaimed as she started to run forward. Scott noticed that Chihiro was scared and grabbed Rin's arm. When Rin looked back at him he shook his head and said,_

"_Something is wrong. She looks really scared." Rin looked over at her sister and saw that he was right. She turned to Haku and asked,_

"_What happened to my sister and where is Linca?" Haku flinched and said,_

"_I am not sure what happened to Linca as I wasn't there but I know that Kenshin used a water bull on Chihiro. She doesn't remember much but what she does remember is because of our daughter and whatever Linca did. But how did you two get here? What is going on?"_

"_The Lady came to us and said that we were needed. We were told to catch the train and to get off here and wait for you both and accompany you to your river." Rin said, "So my little sister doesn't remember anything about any of us?"_

"_When I broke the Tac'tal the only thing she remembered was her quest. Our daughter did the best she could." Kohaku told his sister in law. "I'm glad the Lady sent you because Chihiro needs someone to go with her to the bath house."_

"_You aren't coming with us? Why?" Chihiro asked softly. Haku stiffened as he felt her sadness._

"_No little one. You need to get to the bath house where hopefully Zeniba can help you. I will return to you as soon as I take care of some things." He said turning towards her. A whistle sounded as the train neared. "I will go with you part way though. My stop is before yours."_

_The train stopped and they got on after Rin handed the conductor the tickets. They took seats near the back Haku and David on one side and Rin and Chihiro on the other. Rin turned to her sister and said,_

"_Chihiro we have a very long journey back to the bath house, I can put you in an enchanted sleep till we get there."_

"_Is it safe?" Chihiro asked softly rubbing her belly. Rin smiled and said,_

"_It is perfectly safe. You have been put under this spell before because it is such a long trip." Chihiro nodded her consent and Rin said the spell. She caught her sister and laid her down on the bench._

'_Auntie.' Rin heard as she started to let go of Chihiro. Rin grasped Chihiro's hand more tightly._

'_Small one?' She thought at the baby._

'_Yes, Will you tell daddy that I am sorry?' the baby asked._

'_Why are you sorry?'_

'_I couldn't help mommy more.'_

'_oh little one you have no idea how much help you were. Without you I doubt your mommy would be here.'_

'_but auntie Linca died so mommy and I could live.'_

'_what do you mean sweetie?'_

'_I remember auntie saying something about a life for a life.'_

'_oh dear. Baby I need to talk to your daddy for a minute but I promise that I won't let go of your mommy's hand.'_

'_ok auntie.'_

"_Haku?" Rin asked out loud looking at him ready to cry._

"_What is it Rin? Is something wrong with Chihiro?" He asked starting to rise._

"_No she is fine but I know what happened to Linca. What did that bastard do to Chihiro that made Linca use the sword to do a life for a life spell?" Haku lowered his head in shame._

"_Kenshin stabbed my little one in the stomach. I knew she didn't have much time and I swear to you Rin I never wanted to leave her but she made me finish it for her as her last request. When I came back Linca was gone and Chihiro was clutching feathers in her hand."_

_Rin looked down at her sister and used her free hand to smooth Chihiro's hair._

"_Haku I owe you an apology."_

"_for what? I know nothing that you have to apologize for." He said confused._

"_I left her to continue on with only Snafu and Linca."_

"_As I hear it you left the group to help take care of David and your people as find your daughter. Chihiro understood and I understand."_

"_But she might have her memories if I had continued with her and Linca might still be here."_

'_Auntie, Linca said that she was happy and that she had someone waiting for her and that she had kept him waiting a long time."_

"_oh small one." Rin said out loud._

"_what are you talking about Rin?" David said looking at the spirit questioningly._

"_The baby is talking to me in my mind. She said that Linca was happy and was going to be going to the one that has been waiting for her for so long."_

"_The baby is talking to you?" Haku said standing up and walking over to them._

"_Yes, she wants you to know that she is sorry." Haku took Chihiro's other hand and thought,_

'_small one?"_

'_daddy? I'm sorry I couldn't help mommy more and I am sorry about aunt Linca.'_

'_don't you apologize sweetie. You saved your mommy and yourself. I am so proud of you.'_

'_thank you daddy. I'm sleepy daddy so I am going to sleep now. I love you'_

'_I love you too small one.' He let go of chihiro's hand and smiled at his mate._

"_she is going to be just like her mother." He thought out loud._

"_Of that I don't doubt but I think she is going to be a lot like you too." David told him._

"_What do you mean?" Haku asked._

"_How many babies get the idea to put her mother's memories in the Tac'tal thing."_

"_He has a point Haku. Anyway isn't this your stop?" Rin said as the train came to a halt._

"_Yes. Tell her that I love her?" He said heading to the door._

"_Of course now go you need to go fix your river and get back to her. Hurry and do what you need to do and you better at least write her." Rin said. Haku nodded and got off the train. After the train pulled away David walked over to her and sat next to her grasping the spirit woman's hand and they sat in silence watching over the savior of the worlds as she slept._

_The next day-_

_Chihiro, Rin, and David got off the train and Chihiro hid behind Rin as many people shouted for joy._

"_QUIET!" A voice yelled out. The lady stepped forward and said,_

"_She does not need this now. Go back to what you were doing." The crowd left back to the bathhouse leaving only Zeniba, the Lady, No-Face, and the ones that got off the train._

"_Where is the dragon?" The lady asked softly._

"_He went to their home." Rin said softly looking down._

"_Why? His place is at Chihiro's side? By the way I am proud of you young ones. You all have saved the worlds and everyone in them." The Lady said._

"_No we didn't." Chihiro spoke up and stopped hiding behind Rin._

"_Chihiro? Don't. You don't know what you are saying." Rin said trying to stop Chihiro._

"_No. I need to say this because I don't think I will ever have peace till I do. Besides Linca would want me to speak my mind. Lady, I may not remember much about myself or my journey and quest but I do know that many innocents died in this fight between you and your son. So don't say that we saved everyone because we didn't." Chihiro said as she wobbled. After she was done speaking, she fainted. Rin caught her and said,_

"_Idiot, she knew that she was still weak. Lady, I am sorry on the behalf of my sister and I hope that you aren't too angry at her."_

"_Why would I be angry at the one who saved us all." The lady said, "Now take her upstairs because Linca's gift and the gift that her daughter gives is still working and she will most likely sleep most of the time that the dragon is away." The lady said as she disappeared. Rin took Chihiro and put her in bed in Haku's and Chihiro's room._

_A few weeks later-_

_Chihiro woke up and looked around confused._

"_Ah you're awake." The lady said as she appeared at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel fine. Better than I have in a while. How long was I asleep?"_

"_A few weeks the dragon is due back any day."_

"_Haku" she whispered. "How is he? How is it I have my memories again? I don't understand and where is he."_

"_He is at your home. He has been trying to repair his river and it has not been an easy process. As for you having your memories in tack I would thank Linca and your daughter for that. Their powers have been working to return your memories." Rin walked in at that moment and the lady left so that they could catch up._

Present day-

They had gotten word that Haku was returning to the bath house and the whole place was in an uproar especially since they were to gather at the clock tower that night.

Haku landed in the garden and transformed back into his human form. He looked around pleased at Zeniba's work.

"Well dragon-boy you sure took your time getting here." Rin said from behind him.

"well between hunting down Yuubaba and fixing my river I had to take my time. How is Chihiro?" He said turning towards his sister in law.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. " Rin said with a smile as she stood aside to reveal Chihiro in her wedding kimono.

"Chihiro?" He asked softly.

"Haku! You're here." She said running to him with a smile.

"Little one you are better? How? I can't believe this. " He said picking her up and twirling her in a circle.

"You can thank Linca and our daughter for that and I suspect the lady too. We need you to do a favor for us." She said as he set her down.

"Name it. Anything." He said smiling for the first time since before she had gone to the human world.

"We need you to be a speaker for David. He wants to be bonded to this world. He wants to be with Rin."

"Really? Of course I will. I am guessing that you have gotten Zeniba to agree as well."

Chihiro nodded and said,

"Yes. She agreed without hesitation."

"But who will be the 3rd speaker?"

"The local dragon spirit near Rin's home said that anyone who did what he did for Rin deserves the chance to be here."

"Very well let's go inside you shouldn't be standing up so much with being pregnant." He said picking her up and going inside followed by Rin laughing at the sight.

That night-

The boat landed at the dock in front of the clock tower and everyone made the trip to the lord and lady's temple.

The ceremony went well and by the end David was bonded to the spirit world. As people started to stand and walk to the exit, the lady said,

"Wait! I have something for you all." The crowd turned and looked at her in confusion.

"I must introduce a pair of spirits to you all. I am hoping that young Haku can find them work in the bath house?"

"Of course." He said with a bow. The lady smiled and said,

"I would like to introduce you all to Linca White owl and her mate Lucas White Owl." The crowd went silent as the pair of spirits walked forward. Chihiro walked forward and said,

"Linca? Is it really you?" Linca nodded and yelled,

"CHI! I missed you so much and dragon I am glad that you were able to do her last wish. And I am glad to say that my gift not only fixed her memories but made her more of a spirit so you both can live happy ever after."

And they did.

(So what do you think? Is it too different from what Velf-sama writes? Anyway push the little purple button and review.)


End file.
